


Float On

by EllaBesmirched (El_Bell)



Series: Pledge AU [5]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bondage, Bottom Erwin Smith, Butt Plugs, Dom/sub Play, Dominant Erwin Smith, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 02:01:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20184394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/El_Bell/pseuds/EllaBesmirched
Summary: It's a good thing Levi doesn't have plans for the day, because Erwin certainly does.





	Float On

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GallifreyanPhD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GallifreyanPhD/gifts).

Levi gets the text on the way out of his meeting with Pixis. It had been a short meeting, and Petra had waited for him outside Pixis’ office so they could go to the library to study after. Levi is stepping out of the building and angling toward the library when his phone buzzes in his hand. 

He looks down and almost drops his phone. 

Petra sees. “Hey, are you--”

“Fine!” Levi spits breathlessly, heart _hammering _in his chest, mouth suddenly dry. “Nothing. It’s fine.” 

Petra narrows her eyes and adjusts her bag over her shoulder. “Uh. Huh…” she says slowly. “You sure you’re--”

Levi’s phone buzzes again and he drops his eyes reflexively, totally against his will, and thumbs open the second text from Erwin as if he’s being compelled to do so. He angles his phone away from Petra when he does, and what he sees makes his cheeks go so hot he almost gets light headed. 

“Hey, can we reschedule?” he blurts quickly, already turning back toward the frathouse before the words have finished leaving his lips. 

Petra says _too _intuitively, “Is that Erwin?” 

Levi says, “I’ll text you,” and rushes off. 

Levi’s phone buzzes again and once again he is _forced _to look at it. It’s an imperative. He _must. _

It’s a video. 

Levi slows his pace to look at it, and then says out loud, “Oh, _jesus christ.” _

This isn’t fair. No man could be expected to _deal _with this. 

The first picture had been _bad enough. _

Erwin has his back to the mirror over his dresser. He took the photo in selfie mode, so it catches the reflection. He’s totally naked, perfect round ass _perfectly _on display from the way he’d positioned himself against the furniture, and Levi’s biggest clear glass plug held in his left hand and halfway home. 

And as if _that _hadn’t given Levi heart palpitations, the second picture is basically the same, except the plug is fully seated and Erwin’s eyes are half lidded like he’s stoned. 

That’s a _big _plug. Who the fuck had given Erwin the right…? As far as Levi knows Erwin had never played with anything much bigger than a finger. He has a plug of his own, but it’s _tiny. _When had he learned to enjoy _this? _

And enjoy it he certainly is because the _video. _

Fuck, the _fucking video. _

It’s short. And quiet. Just a few frames. But enough for Levi to watch that plug slip in and out three or four times. Enough for Levi to _hear _the soft, breathy sounds Erwin makes every time he presses the plug back inside. 

Levi is so focused on that fucking plug, he doesn’t realize Erwin is dressed up too, not until he’s run inside and up the stairs to the frat house, and burst into their shared room. 

Erwin is on his fucking knees, chest pressed to the bed, and hand stretched between his legs so he can fuck himself with Levi’s plug and for one long moment, Levi just stands in the open door and doesn’t move. 

Erwin is wearing knee socks. Fucking _knee socks. _The thick, athletic kind that come all the way up his perfect, solid thighs, and accent the tight clench of muscle in that incredibly round ass, and he’s just--

And so fucking hard already, his cock looks tight and red and swollen, trailing precome onto the blanket below him. His cheeks are flushed red too, and he is _enjoying himself _very much which is somehow the worst part. 

His hair is damp, his ass and cock all clean shaven. Levi can smell his body wash from here, realizes he’d just gotten out of the shower and started doing _this. _

Levi shuts the door behind him and says, “Are you trying to fucking kill me?”

Erwin grins at him and then _moans _loudly and shamelessly, and Levi takes a step forward, hands outstretched because the walls are thin and there’s not even music to cover up the sound. 

“_No,” _Erwin snaps, all command all of a sudden and of course, of _course _Levi stops dead, heart skipping and cock _throbbing. _Erwin smiles at him now, cheeky and goading, and then his eyes are rolling back in head again when the plug slips in _deep _and he’s just, fucking hell-- “Go clean up first.” 

Levi’s brows draw together because he _is _clean, fuck, he’s _Levi, _he showers every morning and half the nights too, and it’s only _noon--_

Erwin lifts his brows expectantly and then flicks his eyes toward Levi’s shower caddy. It is very apparent that Erwin has fucked with it somehow, and Levi eyes Erwin distrustfully before he takes a few steps toward his own dresser. 

Erwin has helpfully packed Levi’s shower caddy with a bottle of very fancy looking body scrub, a new loofah, and a fat metal plug that is clearly thicker than the one Erwin is currenly fucking himself with. And Levi’s collar too. Levi lifts his eyes and see that Erwin has a few other toys set neatly on the end table. A paddle, nipple clamps, lube, handcuffs, rope. 

Erwin says breathlessly, “You better hurry up or I’ll finish without you.” 

Levi doesn’t need much urging beyond that. He grabs his robe, and a towel, hides the caddy with them both, and rushes as quickly as he can to the bathroom. 

He’s sure he’s never showered so fast in his life. He uses the body scrub because Erwin clearly wanted him too, and it smells so good it actually makes Levi even harder than he already is. No wonder Erwin likes it. 

He doesn’t slow down until he’s turned the water off and reached for the plug, towel flung over his shoulders now. 

Erwin provided lube too, and Levi covers the plug with far too much of it. But it’s big enough that he’s actually a little intimidated, and also more turned on than he can remember being in a very long time. He wants to be annoyed, wants to bitch at Erwin for just assuming he’d be down for all this in the middle of the day, but he knows Erwin knows Levi doesn’t have any more classes today. All he’d had planned was study time, and under the right circumstances, that could be rescheduled.

He puts his forehead against the shower wall and reaches behind himself to slide the plug into place. It’s too big really, too big to be practical for any kind of regular use, and most of the time Erwin doesn’t buy toys that are bigger than his dick anyway. Levi appreciates that, actually, appreciates that Erwin’s cock is the most he can ever get. It makes him feel like he is pressing his limit every time Erwin fucks him, makes him feel like he is just on the cusp of what he can take and makes every climax feel like the best one he’s ever had. 

So this. This is new. 

Levi rocks the plug into his body, lets it slip out again a few times, each time letting it slide in a little deeper. It takes his breath away when he finally _pushes _the toy inside and feels how big it really is, feels the moment it catches and stalls at the widest point. He lets it slide out again, impatient and burning all over, and takes one deep breath before he’s pushing it in again. 

He uses too much pressure this time, pushes it in to fast, and when he feels the plug suddenly slip and settle, he can’t shove his towel in his mouth quickly enough to cover the shocked moan that jolts from his lips. He feels dizzy. His chest feels so hot and so tight, he thinks about turning on the cold water for a moment, but Erwin is _waiting _for him, so instead, he quickly rinses off the lube running down his leg, finishes drying, and buckles his collar on. 

Every movement now feels like the most exquisite torture. He bends to pick up his shower caddy and his vision flickers when the plug _presses _at just the right spot. He almost trips. 

But he manages to get his robe on, manages to pull it closed enough to hide the collar, and he rushes back to Erwin as quickly as he can, even if his pace is a little more sedate now, even if every step sends an electric shock of euphoria through his body. 

He wants to fall on the floor and _lay there _when he finally gets back to their room. Erwin’s face is flushed and he’s laying on his back now, pushing rhythmically against his plug without actually pulling it out, and breathing hard. 

Levi drops his robe, shows Erwin his collar and his swollen dick, and waits for Erwin to tell him where he should go. 

Erwin smiles at him and says, “I thought I was going to have to finish without you.” 

“I went as fast as I could,” Levi complains. Then he pouts and says a little breathlessly, “Erwin, it’s so big.” 

“Does it feel good?” Erwin says, coming up on his knees now and shuffling toward the edge of the bed. 

Levi bites his lip and says, “Better if you’d done it.” 

Erwin gets off the bed and steps over to him, a truly evil look in his eye. “I’ve been fucking myself with your toys for weeks all alone. I figured you could take _one plug _without me.” 

Levi licks his lips. “Weeks.” 

“All alone,” Erwin says again with an awful pout. He leans forward and traces his lips over Levi’s jaw, makes Levi’s heart stall in his chest and his skin _sing. _

Levi leans into him like a flower straining toward the sun and feels every thought in his brain just trickle away. Nothing else seems important now. Not Petra studying alone, or Pixis updating Levi as to the fact that Zeke’s trial has been postponed _again, _not the very difficult exam Levi will take on monday-- nothing but Erwin. Erwin who smells good and sounds good and feels good and looks like what Levi imagines the physical incarnation of the sin of Lust might look like. 

Erwin says, “Get on the bed.” 

Levi does. It requires effort, makes him gasp loud enough that Erwin hears, but he does. 

Erwin takes his time, smiles smugly at Levi while he works. He handcuffs Levi’s hands to the headboard. He uses rope anchored to the bedframe to tie Levi’s ankles, and a spreader bar to immobilize them completely. 

Levi has no idea what he’s planning. He’s bound Levi face up with his legs straight, which means he doesn’t plan on fucking Levi. At least not yet. 

“Should I blindfold you, baby? Make it so you can’t see what I’m gonna do to you?” Erwin teases. 

Levi bites his lip, almost tells Erwin he can do whatever he wants if he’d just _touch Levi right now. _

But he doesn’t have to say anything at all, because Erwin drags his finger tips down the inside of Levi’s thigh and Levi is so thoroughly turned on, so desperate to be touched, it almost _hurts. _His skin is so senstive, he arches his back immeidatly, tries to close his legs and can’t and ends up quirming hard enough that he can feel the plug and _fuck, fuck, fuck-- _

He swallows the sound he almost makes, the loud, shocked shout or moan. He bites his lip and turns the noise into a choked off grunt, and Erwin’s face lights up. 

“Oh. I know,” he says, voice oozing mock sweetness so that a chill of dread actually shoots down Levi’s spine. 

Erwin stretches low over Levi’s body, presses his chest to Levi’s and Levi gasps, tight and horribly desperate. It’s not fair that Erwin can do this to him so easily. It’s not fair that he was walking along, _totally unconcerned _about sex, and Erwin had just _sent him a picture _and Levi practically jizzed his fucking pants. It’s not fair. 

And now he’s so _full _from the damn plug, his skin is on fire, and he feels like he can’t get enough air, and he just wants Erwin to touch his cock _so badly--_

Erwin reaches for the nightstand and when he sits back up, he’s holding a ring gag. 

Levi’s eyes get wide and he tries to surge up off the bed. “Erwin, _no, _it’s the middle of the day, they’ll _hear me.” _

He blushes the second he’s said it, because he doesn’t like to admit how loud he can be when Erwin really gets to him, doesn’t like to admit he can’t stop it sometimes, that it’s not always within his control. 

Erwin grins crookedly and says, “Then you’ll just have to try _very hard _not to make any noise, won’t you?” 

Levi stares up at him with his jaw slack and he can’t even wiggle away when Erwin fits the ring into his mouth.

He wishes he didn’t love it so much. He truly does. He wishes he didn’t already feel like he was floating, like he was one stiff breeze away from coming all over Erwin’s unfairly sexy knee socks. 

He very willingly lifts his head so Erwin can buckle the gag. 

“Good boy,” Erwin says with a wide grin. 

And Levi’s eyes roll back in his head like the good fucking dog he is. Erwin had made this discovery _very recently, _and he hadn’t let Levi live it down since. He gets Levi so turned on Levi can’t think straight, and then he says-- he says _that-- _and Levi wants to melt into the mattress, would do _anything _just to hear Erwin say it again. 

Erwin bends over him, slips his fingers into Levi’s mouth, and says, “_Such _a good boy.” 

Levi lifts his hips because it’s just about all he can do, and makes a shamefully involuntary noise that seems magnified by the way Erwin has his fingers shoved against Levi’s tongue. 

“I’ve been thinking about this all week,” he says. “Thinking about getting you like this, riding you ‘til your voice cracks and you choke on my name.” 

He licks under Levi’s jaw so Levi knows he can’t see it when Levi’s eyes snap open. 

Erwin has never, _never, ridden _Levi, _never-- _

Erwin whispers, “I want you to come inside me,” and then bites Levi’s shoulder so hard, Levi’s groan of shock and appreciation turns into a frantic, pained shout. He clenches his fists, curls his toes and tugs uselessly against the ropes Erwin had lashed very firmly to the bed frame. 

He tries to shout something (he doesn’t know what) and all that comes out is a loud, garbled moan. Erwin pulls back, says, “I’ve been practicing for you, baby.” He nips at Levi’s clavicle now. “Wanted you to fuck me so bad. All those toys just weren’t enough.” 

Levi’s going to make himself even dizzier with the sharp, desperate way he’s breathing. He moans a little, nods his head, tries to offer some wordless encouragement or appreciation or--

“Do you like the toy I got you?” 

Levi nods, opens his eyes so he can meet Erwin’s. 

“I got it just for this,” he says. “Since you’re such a shameless little cockslut.” 

Levi’s stomach swoops and twists. He feels too light and airy, feels like he’s going to float away, or burn up.

“Aren’t you?” Erwin says, hand coming down to rest on Levi’s collarbone. “My little cockslut?” 

Levi nods without knowing he’s doing it, jerks his head and makes an awful, shameless sound, and tries to remember how he got here when-- hadn’t he been with Petra not so long ago? And now he was--

“I know you are,” Erwin tells him. “Know I couldn’t ask you to fuck me without giving you a nice fat toy to keep you happy too, hmm, baby?” 

He drags his fingers down Levi’s chest, tweaks Levi’s nipple and watches Levi squirm. Levi loves it and hates it when Erwin gets like this. If he’s got a mind to, he could torture Levi like this for. For _hours _maybe. He’d done it before. Tied Levi up too tight to squirm and _teased _him with a fucking feather on a stick until Levi felt something integral to his absolute sense of self shatter and he’d begged Erwin to touch him, just a little, just for a second, just _please, Erwin, please--_

He feels an abject sense of terror at the very thought. Erwin has that look in his eye right now, and _then, _Levi hadn’t had a fist sized plug in his ass, hadn’t started the whole encounter so hard it hurt. 

“That plug is bigger than I am, you know.” 

Levi knows. 

“Would you thank me if I took your gag off?” 

Levi nods. 

“Have I ever filled you up so good, baby?” 

Levi shakes his head and then nods and then chokes because he has no idea what the right answer is here. Erwin pinches his nipple and _twists. _

“Who gave you that toy?” 

Levi nods his head, wants Erwin to know he understands, he understands and he’s-- he’s _thankful-- _

“No one’s ever made you feel like this, have they, baby? Does it feel good?” 

Levi can’t answer that either because _good _isn’t the right word. He feels like he’s going to come any second. He feels like maybe he already has. He feels like maybe he _is, _right now, and he just hasn’t noticed it yet. 

Erwin frowns at him and says, “Maybe I shouldn’t let you fuck me after all. Maybe your toy is _too _good.” 

Oh, fucking christ, Erwin, you sadistic fuck--

“Levi?” 

Levi shakes his head. 

Erwin tweaks his nipple again, listens to him whimper, and says, “Do you want your clamps?” 

Levi hadn’t realized he’d squeezed his eyes shut until he opened them again to look at Erwin. This is a real question. One he needs to _answer _and he can hardly think straight and how is it Erwin can do that? Levi still doesn’t quite know. 

Erwin waits for him, straddling Levi’s hips, running his fingers around Levi’s nipple in a little circle. 

Levi tries to swallow, realizes he’s drooling all over his chin. 

It’s. It’s tempting. It’s terrifying too, because the clamps _hurt _but it’s all worth it for the moment Erwin takes them off, for the awful hot shock of pain that charges through his body followed by the limp warmth that makes him feel like his bones are turning to jelly and--

Levi jerks his head ‘yes.’ 

Erwin is pleased. He reaches toward the nightstand again, and then moans quietly, pauses, and Levi sees his cock bob. He likes his plug too, and that thought doesn’t want to fit in Levi’s head, feels impossible. Levi loves letting Erwin fuck him so much, and Erwin loves fucking him so much, he’d really _never _quite considered switching. He just assumed Erwin didn’t _want _to, that he had no interest in anything bigger than his cute little glass plug. 

Levi feels like _this _snuck up on him. He feels foolish for not realizing, for not putting it together that Erwin is nothing if not adventurous in the sack and it was only a matter of time before he wanted to know what all Levi’s fuss was about, but-- like this-- Levi hadn’t thought--

His train of thought is derailed when Erwin pinches one clamp on Levi’s right nipple and all the color in Levi’s head blurs into warm white light. 

It catches him off guard, how familiar the clamps feel, how they ground him, or maybe-- no-- they make it alright, make it feel perfectly safe and normal and expected for him to let himself drift away, to stop fighting himself for giving in to Erwin’s tiniest whims.

“You like that,” Erwin says, voice low and dark and amused. 

Levi makes a loose, slurred sound of assent. 

Erwin runs his fingers over Levi’s chest, rubs the pad of his thumb in a little circle against the peak of Levi’s left nipple now. 

Levi doesn’t even think of holding back the low, euphoric moan he makes then. 

He likes it here. Loves it. He always seems to fight it, seems to feel like he’s exaggerating the full bodied, limp stupor Erwin can coax him into until he is actually _there _and nothing, _nothing, _matters but Erwin, but how much Erwin loves him and how much he loves Erwin, and how he would do anything, _anything, anything, _Erwin asked just because it was Erwin who had asked it. 

He makes a soft, pleading sound, tries to ask for something without words. 

“What?” Erwin teases. 

Levi lifts his head a little, tries to hold Erwin’s gaze. 

Erwin’s lips twitch and he leans forward, puts his lips right next to Levi’s ear when he whispers, “What do you need, baby?” 

Levi nuzzles against him, rubs his cheek against Erwin’s and when Erwin turns and kisses the space in front of Levi’s ear, Levi answers with a loud, deliberate moan that will make him blush when he finds room in his head for shame again. 

Erwin kisses his cheek, his jaw, and Levi goes limp against the pillow again because that was all he’d wanted, to feel Erwin’s lips, to be kissed. 

Erwin has ruined him, really. Utterly and completely ruined him, and now he’s practically sobbing over Erwin’s soft, gentle kisses and it’s just not _right _how much he needs them. 

Erwin kisses his neck, his collarbone again, and then sits back against Levi's thighs, clips the other clamp into place. 

Levi’s breath puffs out of him, but he’s already fallen into that soft, quiet place where the hurt feels so good and everywhere Erwin touches him feels like a gift. 

Erwin uses his myoelectric hand to carefully hook the chain connecting the clamps and tug. Levi yells like Erwin knows he will, like he’s _supposed _to at this point. Erwin does it again because he knows Levi loves it, knows he wants to _feel--_

One more time, harder. Levi tries to squirm away, tries to twist and turn even though he knows he can’t, and that makes it--

When Erwin lets go, Levi sighs or maybe whimpers and it’s just--

Better. 

Everything. Everything is gone except Erwin, nothing _matters _except Erwin and when nothing matters except Erwin there is no room for shame or self consciousness or loathing, no impulse to hide himself from view. 

“Look at me,” Erwin tells him, voice quieter, gentler now. Levi looks. 

Erwin smiles at him, and it’s not the sharp, goading grin he’d been wearing before. It’s soft and fond and-- and adoring even, like he loves this, loves seeing this, and Levi knows he does, he _trusts _that he does, but on some level it still always surprises him, always makes him wonder what he did to deserve this man. 

Erwin holds Levi’s gaze while he rises up on his knees, and reaches back. Levi can’t see the plug like he wants to, as Erwin removes it, but he can see the expression on Erwin’s face, the slack jawed pleasure of it. Erwin sighs, moans softly when he pulls it free. 

Levi is so focused on Erwin’s face, it comes as a surprise when he grabs Levi’s cock, slides his whole hand over the head and then down the length, drenches Levi in lube.

Levi’s chest tightens, spasms maybe. He makes a choked, wounded noise and before it’s gone, Erwin is up on his knees again, pushing his hips forward and holding Levi’s cock, angling it so he can--

“Oh, _fuck--” _Levi tries to say. It doesn’t really come out like that, but Erwin still makes a sharp encouraging sound that’s cut off when he fully sinks over the head of Levi’s cock. He pauses there, holding himself up, takes his hand away and shoves his thumb in Levi’s mouth. 

Levi tries to say his name and can’t. He tries again anyway. 

Erwin is breathing hard, eyes closed, and he sinks a little lower before he sucks in a breath and finally, all at once, he just-- sits back. 

The sound he makes is-- Levi has never heard anything like it, not even close. It sears itself in Levi’s mind, echoes there, and Levi has never really prayed a day in his life, but he prays now, prays he never forgets that sound, prays he never forgets the exact moment Erwin felt him inside. 

Erwin’s ass comes to rest on Levi’s thighs and he’s breathing so hard, making quick little adjustments and cursing-- he’s _cursing _to himself and--

“Fuck, baby-- Levi, I-- oh, I--” He takes a big breath and then shudders when he says, “Oh, _god.” _

Levi manages a very passable, “Good?” 

Erwin doesn’t look so sure. Or maybe he’s just too overwhelmed. He says in short, broken phrases, “I-- good? I don’t--” and then he shifts and his whole body tightens. “_Fuck, fuck, fu--” _

Levi jerks against him, wants to fuck him, wants to _so bad, _and he _can’t, _he _can’t, _and how could Erwin _restrain _him like this when they were going to do what they were _doing_, Levi can’t stand it. “You’re-- fuck, you’re--”

Inside you, say it, Erwin, say it, I’m--

“You feel--”

Say it, say it, please--

Erwin-- he _laughs, _short and disbelieving and devastatingly charming, and wiggles again before he says, “I’m-- I’m okay, I’m, fuck--” 

Levi moans a reply. 

“Thought you-- didn’t want them to-- _fuck-- _to hear you, baby--” Erwin rocks gently on his knees, whimpers between the terrible, wonderful things he’s saying. He _whimpers _like Levi does when Erwin is teasing him, and Erwin has _never _sounded like this, he almost sounds helpless, somehow, and that is not-- 

“Fuck. You-- _Oh, god, Levi--” _

Levi is pulling at his handcuffs, trying to twist his legs free, jerking his hips and--

Erwin feels too good to be real. It’s a dream. It has to be a dream. 

“_Fuck me_, _Levi.” _

And then he rises up on his knees and pushes back down. 

Levi can’t close his mouth. He can’t pinch his lips shut. There is no stopping the euphoric shout that follows that. 

Erwin pulls on the clamps and says, “What-- you can’t even-- _fuck--_ keep, keep quiet, keep-- oh my god.” 

He hasn’t let go of the clamps. They’re getting tighter and Erwin is pulling harder as he finds his rhythm, as breathlessness overtakes him. It’s a slow, rolling sort of rhythm, one that would be utterly torturous if Levi hadn't already felt like he was one wrong fuck away from coming far sooner than he wants to.

Erwin stops talking. He just-- the _sounds _he is making-- and now Levi is making them too, shouting wordlessly in time to the way Erwin starts _bouncing _on his cock, on _Levi’s cock, _Erwin is-- Levi is _fucking-- _no, that’s not right, it’s still Erwin doing the fucking, but Levi is-- he’s _inside _and he-- fuck, his _cock _is in Erwin’s _ass _and Erwin is riding him like a fucking porn star, and moaning at the ceiling and pulling on the clamps every time Levi gets close and Levi loves and hates that Erwin knows _exactly _when that is. 

Levi hears it the moment Erwin finds the right angle. He makes a surprised, gutteral sort of sound, and hisses, as if Levi has _any _control over this, “Oh, fuck, right-- baby, right there-- yes, oh yes, oh yes, oh--” He wraps his left hand around his huge, beautiful cock, strokes himself exactly to the rhythm he’s setting. 

“Would you come if I come?” 

Levi jerks his head in a nod, tries to fight the electricity surging under his skin, the swelling, consuming bliss that builds every time he clenches around that impossible plug, every time Erwin sinks so deep on his cock Levi thinks he must feel like he’s choking on it. 

“I’m gonna come,” Erwin tells him. “Gonna-- god, you feel so good, Levi, you feel so good, baby, you feel like-- your cock is so perfect for me, Levi, I--” 

His voice rises until he’s yelling, yelling that last bit, that Levi’s, _Levi’s cock _is _perfect, _perfect for _him, _and then Erwin’s voice cracks and he comes harder than Levi has ever seen. His head falls back on his shoulders and he _yells _and almost sounds like he’s sobbing Levi’s name. He comes all over Levi’s chest and belly, strokes himself through it, keeps riding Levi in short, jerky little bounces that have Levi gasping and fighting for air. 

Erwin’s voice sounds broken when he says, “Come-- come for me-- please-- wanna feel, come inside me, please, baby, for me--” He keeps going, even when his voice gets ragged and he squeezes his eyes shut, even when Levi knows he must be feeling--

Levi’s stomach swoops again, remembering what Erwin does to him, the way he fucks Levi until _he’s _done, even if Levi feels like he can’t take it anymore, like it’s too much, too good, too much, so much it might as well hurt even though it doesn’t and Erwin is doing that to _himself _right now, he’s fucking himself for Levi and Levi--

Erwin jerks, twists, does something, and Levi can tell it’s an accident by the way he gasps and says, “Oh fu--” all sharp and suddenly concerned, but it doesn’t matter because both of Levi’s clamps pop off and the wave of soft white agony that washes over him obliterates every sound and sensation and emotion and Levi doesn’t feel anything but that for-- for longer than he ever has before. 

When he does feel again, it’s Erwin, sliding up his cock, and then back down again, and the shock of it after all that hurt--

“Oh, yes, baby, yes, baby, yes--” Erwin coos at him, coaxes him along when Levi comes like tripping off a cliff, like a totter and a plunge that he can't come back from, like he's falling. 

And then floating, again. Floating while Erwin slides off him. Floating while Erwin puts his hot mouth over one of Levi’s sore nipples, reaches between Levi’s legs, and starts fucking him with that ridiculous plug. Floating so he can't even pull against his bonds while Erwin has his torturous teasing way. Because Levi hasn’t begged this time, and if Erwin has him tied up, he isn’t done until he hears Levi beg. 

Floating and teasing and fucking and kissing until Erwin gets him hard again, slides on top of him again, rides him again like he's used to this, like he lives to have a cock up his ass, like this isn’t the first time in _years _that Levi’s cock has been inside anything that isn’t a mouth or a fleshlight. 

Erwin uses him. Or lets Levi feel like that’s what he’s doing. Tells Levi he's such a good fuck, that he’s such a perfect toy, that Erwin can do whatever he wants to him, and the moment Levi can’t stand it anymore, Erwin tells him he loves him, he needs him, no one, no one else can make him feel like this, no one. 

He doesn’t stop until Levi comes again, and then he stays on Levi’s lap, hand tangled in Levi’s hair, until they both stop panting for breath.

When he finally moves, it’s to uncuff Levi’s hands and lay down. He presses his mouth to Levi’s jaw without actually kissing him. 

“Ankles,” Levi says sleepily. “You. You gotta.” 

“Just a minute,” Erwin says. “I don’t wanna move.” 

“Hurts,” Levi tells him, because Erwin will scold if he finds out Levi didn’t. “Rub- it’s rubbing.” 

Erwin kisses Levi’s jaw, and then unties him. He pulls Levi close after that, nuzzles into him, and Levi might be floating again. 

“You’re amazing. I love you.” 

Erwin smiles and Levi can feel it. “I love you. I. I liked that,” he says, voice coming out a little odd, maybe surprised. “I liked that _a lot.” _

“Mmm,” Levi moans. 

“You feel so big when you’re inside me,” Erwin says slyly, right into Levi’s ear. 

Levi moans again. “You whore.” 

“Your whore.” 

Someone-- and Levi has no idea who because he isn’t really functioning at any higher levels at the moment-- yells, “You’re both whores.” 

Levi feels a sharp squirm of discomfort, shame, embarrassment, swell in his gut, but Erwin sighs into his ear with a high-pitched breathy noise. 

Levi goes still. 

Erwin says in mock concern, overt arousal suffusing his voice, “Oh _no. _They _heard _us.” 

“Heard you crying on my cock,” Levi replies because he is feeling bold and stupid.

Erwin laughs, low, pleased, amused. “Don’t act all high and mighty just because you got your dick wet.”

“We both know you’ll make me pay for it later,” Levi says blithely. 

Erwin smiles, rises up on his left arm to kiss Levi deep, and soft, and wonderful. 

And Levi floats. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you SO MUCH to GallifreyanPhD for this prompt. I was OVERJOYED to get to write it and had an insane amount of fun doing so!
> 
> If you enjoyed this, please check out my [twitter](https://twitter.com/ellabesmirched) for more info about my writing and all the stuff I'm up to atm!


End file.
